Falling Over Love and a Sweet Romance
by littlemissfireball
Summary: To say the life of Emma Swan was boring would be an understatement. Everything changes when she meets Killian Jones, someone in the town of Storybrooke who she has never met before, she finds herself attracted to him not long after their first meeting. It isn't long until she discovers the secret that he holds, one that could keep them apart forever. Captain Swan
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! I hope you enjoy this story! Its a little different. There is a curse, however it isn't broken yet. Emma is 19 in this story, as you will find out in the next chapter. If you have any questions or comments I will love to hear them. Enjoy!

I sadly don't own any of the rights.

* * *

First Meetings

Her blue-green eyes struggled to focus on the massive Statistics text book that lay on her plain white desk. This class would be the death of Emma Nolan. She was never the math person that she hoped she could be. For her, it was something that never clicked. After a while she stopped trying to overachieve and excel in the subject, she chose to stay the average route. She was looking for a distraction, hopefully one that would come sooner rather than later. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her pencil and began to work on another one of her homework problems. After staring at the confusing problem for a few moments, she closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to realize that she needed a break. Looking over to the clock on her nightstand, she opened her eyes and read the red numbers that were getting later and later. "Forget this." She slammed the math book closed and stood up. Emma was still dressed in her jeans and plain white t-shirt, the same clothing she had worn to school that day. She walked over to her white closet and slid the door open. Reaching inside, she grabbed a black jacket and placed it on. Emma made her way out of her room and down the stairs. As she reached the bottom step, she sat down and tugged on her black sneakers. Once her laces were tied, Emma stood up once more and opened the front door. She grabbed her house keys from the key hook just inside the door and closed the door behind her, locking it. Emma then took off running.

There weren't many nights where Emma decided to take an evening run. It was usually an on the fly choice for her. There could be several different reasons for her runs. Tonight it was a run to clear her mind, and that is exactly what she was doing. The only thing she could hear besides the few cars on the street passing by her was the pounding in her ears. She ran up and around her neighborhood. She soon found herself at the top street, near the dead end. Though she knew how to get home, she shook her head not noticing how she even got up here in the first place, it wasn't the easy route that was for sure. It wasn't long before she came to a stop. Emma placed her hands on her knees and took a few deep breaths.

"Do I need to call 911 or are you running around at ten o'clock at night for fun?" She heard a male voice ask. Emma jumped at the English accent in the males' voice, a smile appeared on her face. If there was one thing she had learned about living in Storybrooke, Maine, it was to expect the unexpected. There, in front of her stood a tall man. She couldn't make out many of his features due to the dull yellow street lamp that stood house away from them. She shook her head and let out a little laugh at his question. It was true, not many smart, sane people decided to go jogging at night, especially dressed in dark clothing.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Promise." She assured him. He nodded his head slightly. Emma looked in front of her and noticed the sold sign in front of the home. This was odd, not very many people came to Storybrooke. "Did you just move here?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I have been here a while, just wanted a bigger place. I probably should get rid of the sign, shouldn't I?" He explained. Emma let out another little laugh and nodded her head, she took a deep breath and laced her fingers together in front of her body.

"Probably. Well, welcome to the neighborhood." Her hands unlatched in front of her and took a place at her sides. She gave him a polite smile, one she knew that he wouldn't be able to see in the dark light. As cool breeze filled the driveway area, Emma couldn't help but let out a shutter. "Well, I should probably be heading back. It was nice talking to you."

"You as well." He said with a small nod. She could faintly see the outline of a smile on his face. "Next time, try not to make a stop at a random person's house, will you?"

"It's Storybrooke, nothing bad happens here." She gave him a smile in reply before turning around and running back in the direction of her own home. The moment she got up to her room, she hit the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

After another long day of school, Emma thought her brain couldn't work anymore. She was right. Since she arrived back at her home she began working on her homework once more. Though she wished it was any other subject, but no still Math. Just as her pencil hit the paper for another try at a problem, a knock came from her door. Emma directed her attention towards the white painted doorway. There stood her mother, Mary Margaret, leaning against the doorframe. She wore her purple floral apron that covered her white shirt, and light brown skirt. "Can I have your help for dinner? Your father invited his new friend over." She stated. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were having pizza?" She spoke before thinking about her words. This was the out that she had been looking for. "Never mind, I'll help." Emma stood up from her chair as quickly as she could and walked past her mother and down the stairs without another question. She turned left at the bottom of the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. A delicious aroma filled the air, one that included garlic and tomatoes. It was one of her favorite meals. Spaghetti. Her mother shook her head as she walked into the kitchen to join her daughter.

"Someone's hungry." Her mother teased her. Emma looked back at her mother and rolled her eyes, her mother was your typical housewife, although she worked as a schoolteacher instead of staying at home.

"I'm perfectly fine. Why don't you head upstairs to change into something more comfortable," She suggested. Mary Margaret gave her daughter a look of confusion before leaving the kitchen area and heading up the stairs. It wasn't often when Emma wanted to help her mother in the kitchen. Usually, Mary Margaret had to beg Emma to help her, but not this time. She wasn't sure weather to be happy or not. Emma watched the pots and pans that covered the stovetop. She gave the red pasta sauce a good stir before placing the lid back on top of the grey pot. Leaning against the stone counter next to the stove, she heard male voices fill the living room area.

"I hope you enjoy spaghetti." Her father, David stated, to his co-worker.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." Came the other voice. Emma couldn't help but tense up at the sound of the male's voice. It sounded familiar, extremely familiar. She took a few cautious steps to the doorway that lead into the living room. There, next to her father stood a tall man. His hair was brown, slightly messy, it seemed as if he had been frustrated all day and running his hands through his hair. However that wasn't what caught her attention about the appearance of the male. It was his eyes. His eyes were as blue as the ocean on a stormy day, that feature drew her in. He looked directly at her and smiled slightly. "Hey there. I'm Killian." He stuck out his right hand.

"Emma." She said introducing herself to the handsome male that stood in front of her. She placed her hand in his for a shake. "It's nice to meet you." She stated before pulling her hand away. His smile faded and a look of realization crossed his face at the sound of her voice. So, she had been right in her assumption. This was the man who she had found herself talking to last night.

"And this is my wife." David said to Killian, calling his attention away from her. Killian turned his attention away from Emma and towards her mother. Emma turned around and smiled to herself before going back to the food on the stove. She gave the pasta and sauce another stir before opening a wooden cupboard. Reaching up, she grabbed the colander and placed it over the sink. She grabbed the pasta pot and carried it to the sink, tilting it upside down, letting the pasta fall and be-caught in the colander. She shifted the pasta around, making sure that most, if not all of the water drained from the pasta. Emma moved the pasta into the large pot containing the sauce. She grabbed the wooden spoon and began stirring in the pasta. Once that was completed, she transferred the spaghetti into a large white bowl. Emma then grabbed the bowl and exited out the other side of the kitchen which lead to the dining room. She gently placed down the bowl and headed back into the kitchen to remove the garlic bread from the oven. As she did so, she listened in on her parents and Killian talking in the living room.

Her mother was asking him questions about where he had come from, along with how he was enjoying living in this area. Emma lingered in the kitchen for a while longer, listening to conversations in the other room.

"I am actually designing the new hospital that they are going to build within the next few years. Though I am opposed to changing the comfortable feeling of the town. Though Mayor Mills is determined to have our town become more modern. I may be in charge of how the design goes, but she will have the final say." He explained.

"Well, I have to admit I'm still opposed to the changes. I feel as if things wont stay the same if we change our town." Mary Margaret stated and a silence fell over the room. Killian must have nodded his head in agreement with her, or remained completely still at her comment. She then stood up. "I'm going to go check on dinner, I'll be right back." She stated before walking towards the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, Mary Margaret smiled at Emma. "Thank you. I just wanted your help, I didn't mean for you to finish dinner by yourself. Why don't you go outside and talk for a few moments. I'll finish things up in here." She nodded her head slightly before leaving the kitchen. Emma walked into the living room and sat down in the grey chair across from the couch. She glanced at Killian, before looking at her father.

"How was school today?" David asked. Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Same old thing. Boring mostly." She said. Her father frowned while out of the corner of her eye she saw Killian shake his head and smile. Emma had to stop herself from imagining how good the scruff on his face would feel on her skin.

"What's your major?" Killian asked her.

"Anthropology." Emma responded, she received a huff from her father as soon as she said her major.

"And what do you plan on doing with that?" Killian asked, having more interest in the subject than her father ever would. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, her mother walked into the room.

"Dinner is ready." Mary Margaret said. Emma turned towards her mother with a look of relief on her face. Mary Margaret smiled at her daughter, understanding how that subject became a sore on in the household. David lead the way into the dining room. Emma stood up and followed in the same direction. Her parents took their seat at either end of the table, while Emma and Killian sat across from each other. David started serving himself before passing the serving plates along to Killian. Small talk proceeded between David, Killian and Mary Margaret. Emma sat silently, observing everything that her parents and Killian were saying. She enjoyed her favorite meal, all while thinking how much she didn't want to go back and work on her homework. She ate much slower than usual. On occasion, Killian would glance up at her and give her an almost assuring smile. As if she needed it to get her through this dinner with her parents. Little did he know, all of her nights were like this, not as if it was a bad thing. She just didn't like when the conversation turned towards her major. Most nights she enjoyed dinner with her parents. Those nights were the worst for Emma, thankfully the three of them were avoiding that topic all together. That was the one thing they disagreed on entirely. He didn't approve on her choice of major and potential lifestyle. It always ended up in an argument. As the meal came to its end, Emma stood up and began clearing the dishes from the table. She stacked them in the kitchen sink before starting to warm up the water. She finished taking the dishes to the sink and began washing them until they looked new. Like her mother, she sometimes cleaned the dishes to get out some of her anger around other subjects.

"Going on another run later?" Emma heard Killian ask semi-quietly from behind her. She jumped at the sound of his voice. Turning around, she came face to face with him. He had been a lot closer to her than she has expected him to be. She nodded her head. Though she wasn't planning on doing so, she wanted to know more about him. "Anthropology huh?"

"Yeah." She said as he moved to stand next to her. Killian grabbed the green stripped kitchen cloth, took the plates that she had just finished washing and dried them off. He stacked them by size. "In case you haven't noticed my dad doesn't like my choice."

"What would you do with the major?" He asked with curiosity.

"Absolutely nothing. She will end up sitting here for the rest of her life working at the local diner." David said before Emma could respond. She groaned and stayed silent, finishing the last of the dishes.

"I should probably get going." Killian stated. David looked at him with a nod as Mary Margaret appeared from the living room. Emma shut off the water and walked over towards him. He said his goodbyes and thanked them for dinner before heading out the front door and towards his own home.

"Why don't you go finish up your homework? I'll finish up the last of the dishes." Mary Margaret told her daughter. Emma nodded and walked up the stairs towards her death by statistics.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Finding Out

Hey guys! I am so sorry that I took so long to update this! I will try and have the next chapter up sooner! I don't own anything, and please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Finding Out

Emma finished tying the laces on her black shoes and put her blonde hair in a messy bun. She walked out of her home, making her way towards Killian's. She took a deep breath; no matter how hard she tried she could not get him out of her mind. It was the oddest feeling. Sure, she had felt like this before about other guys, but it usually took longer for them to get stuck in her head. She took the long way towards his home. Emma did not want to seem too eager about him wanting her to come by his place. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for the worst. He could be inviting her over for many reasons. He could have just wanted her to swing by while she was running to give her water. She would not want to collapse from exhaustion. She ran up and around again until she found his street. The sun was just beginning to sink down behind the hill. "Well, that didn't take too long," Killian said with a small smirk appearing on his lips. Emma stopped running at the house next to his and began walking towards him. He stood behind his black truck, leaning against it. He pulled a water bottle out from the bed of his truck and handed it to her.

"Do you have a rabbit in that hat as well?" She asked sarcastically, grabbing the water bottle from him and taking a sip. Killian laughed and shook his head.

"No just water," he explained and Emma couldn't help but laugh. It was an odd thing to hold in the bed of his truck. "When I am on site with people I like to have water for the workers. It may be odd but it helps me to feel like I'm helping. I know I designed it but still," he stated. "Though, you never answered my question. What do you want to do with your anthropology major?"

"I want to go into some kind of law enforcement. I know that is strange to say, but I have always wanted to do something like that. "Emma said gushing about her dream. Killian smiled at her. His blue eyes were looking at her with almost adoration for her choice in lifestyle. "That is why dad doesn't approve. He thinks that I could do so much more rather than be a teacher like my mom or something but its what I really want to do."

"I know what that's like," Killian stated. "My dad wanted me to go into the family business of architecture. Not wanting to disappoint him, I went after the family business."

"What would you have done if you were not an architect?"

"How old are you anyways?" he asked almost immediately after her question, changing the subject. She took a sip of her drink.

"A lady never reveals her age," she joked and he gave her a charming smile. "I'm twenty."

"Ah, what I wouldn't give to be twenty again. Wait- twenty-one."

"I'm almost there!" Emma said and Killian nodded his head.

"You're so close and yet so far."

"How old are you?" Emma asked him.

"Thirty-one," Killian stated. She nodded her head. He wasn't that much older than she was, which was good. She closed her eyes quickly, shaking her head slightly hoping that he wouldn't notice. Her eyes opened, she didn't want to begin to like him. He was ten years older than she was. She also knew that only something bad would come with her crush. She heard the door open and close in the garage. Killian stiffened up and took a step back from hiding behind his truck.

"Daddy!" Emma heard a small voice call. Her eyes widened, this is what she was afraid of. She knew that it was too good to be true. As soon as he heard the little voice, Killian knelt down and waited for his little girl to approach him. Looking down at him, Emma hoped to meet his gaze to see some kind of emotion from him. She saw an expression of pure joy on his face.

"Hello sweetheart," he said, pulling the girl in for a hug. The young girl had ivory skin and dark hair like her father. Her eyes were emerald green.

"I wanted to say goodnight," the little girl stated before taking a small step back.

"Goodnight," he said with a smile. "Why don't you go back inside and I'll be there in a second," Killian stated. He figured that he didn't want them to know about Emma. She closed her eyes. Of course he would have a child. Nice guys don't come around her without complications. The girl nodded her head and turned around before walking towards the house. Emma stayed entirely silent, it wasn't long until she looked up and saw Emma standing in the garage.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"This is one of daddy's friends. Her name is Emma. Emma, this is Peyton," he said introducing the girls. She was silent for a few moments. Emma leaned down to the girl's height.

"It's nice to meet you," Emma said with a smile.

"You too!" Peyton exclaimed. Killian laughed at the girl's enthusiasm.

"You can talk to Emma later," Killian said to Peyton. She gave her a smile before looking at him. His stormy eyes were looking into her blue green ones almost asking forgiveness for not telling her earlier. She still couldn't get over how easily her name rolled off his tongue, accent and all. "I'll be back." He walked with his daughter in the home to say goodnight.

Emma was now faced with two options: to leave, or to stay. She was too shocked to move. Something told her that she should have known this was bound to happen and still she allowed it to continue for this long. The worst part was that she didn't leave. She had considered it several times, just as she was about too she would swear the door would open. Time after time it didn't, and when it opened she froze, taking another sip of her water. Killian came to the end of his truck and smiled. "I thought you would have left by now." He stated. Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted too. Several times actually," she explained. He nodded his head, his smile fading.

"But you didn't. I was positive that you would have. I have a daughter," he stated.

"Do you have a wife as well?" Emma questioned. Killian shook his head.

"No, she left us not long after Peyton was born," he stated softly. Emma's heart broke. She never understood how a mother could leave their child and never see them again. Emma could understand if it wasn't her choice, but it seemed like it was.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she stated. Killian nodded his head.

"You didn't leave us Emma," he explained. A silence washed over them.

"I should probably get going. I have more homework, you don't happen to be good at statistics, do you?"

He shook his head. "No, I always hated math. I'll see you around though."

"Next jog," Emma stated with a laugh.

"That, or if your dad invites us over first," Killian responded. In those few moments, Emma had forgotten about his daughter.

"I'll see you then." Giving him another smile, she turned and took off running.

It was a week later before Emma saw Killian again. It wasn't as if she didn't want to see him. It was more along the lines of school keeping her busy. Emma sat back onto the couch in the living room. She rested back into the comfy cushions and grabbed the red blanket that lay near her, covering herself with it. Emma turned on the TV and sat back, watching it. Cooking in the kitchen was ravioli and garlic bread. Her parents had gone out for a dinner—just the two of them. They offered to take her along with them; however, she declined and chose a relaxing evening. The timer on the microwave and oven went off just seconds apart. She stood up and made her way into the kitchen. Emma took each food item out of their respective places and placed them on the stove. When the doorbell rang, she furrowed her brows and slowly traveled to the door. Glancing through the peephole, she saw Killian standing there. When she opened the door, his serious expression turned into one of amusement.

"David, you have gotten shorter since this afternoon, and not to mention prettier," Killian said with a wink. Emma shook her head and couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her lips. It was the last thing she expected him to say.

"Thanks. He isn't home right now, if you were looking for him," she responded shaking her head.

"Oh, well, he asked me to drop off this work papers," he stated showing her a packet full of papers.

"You are more than welcome to come inside," she offered while stepping to the side. Killian nodded his head and walked into the home. Emma smiled and shut the door behind her.

"I just finished making some ravioli and bread would you like some?" she asked. He nodded his head.

"If you don't mind," Emma walked into the kitchen with Killian following behind her. She grabbed the plates and served them both dinner. He grabbed his and politely said thank you before heading out to the dining room.

"Been on any runs lately?" he asked her as she placed the white plate on the wooden table. Emma shook her head before taking a seat. She grabbed her fork before beginning her meal.

"No, I haven't had the time recently," He nodded his head slightly at her statement.

"Where is Peyton tonight?" She asked, he looked up at her almost with a look of shock that she remembered his daughter's name.

"She is at the house. Her nanny is watching her."

"You don't eat with her or cook for her?" she asked looking over at him.

"I do normally, however tonight I had to work later than usual and drop this by your father," He explained Emma glanced towards him and watched as he began his meal. She began to eat hers as well.

When Emma stood up to clean up the kitchen, Killian stopped her and took the dishes from her. He walked into the kitchen and began washing the dishes for her. She frowned, "You know, you don't have to do that," she stated.

"It's the least I can do, after all you cooked for me," he explained. She shook her head and let him continue on his track to clean. Emma sat herself on the kitchen counter in her usual spot.

"Thank you for doing that, even though you don't need too," She told him again. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not a problem." He finished washing the dishes, before walking over to her. "I should probably get going." Emma got down from the kitchen counter and walked over to him.

"I'm glad you could stay for dinner." He nodded his head at her words.

"Me as well." The two walked towards the door. "I'll see you around Emma." He said before leaving the home. Emma closed the door behind him before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Something told her that from now on, things weren't going to be easy.


End file.
